Beautiful
Setting: Charmcaster and Darkstars castle in Ledgerdomain.(Continued from Time to Kill) Darkstar: Wake up son! Stryker: Dad! Its 8:30 in the morning! Darkstar: Get up! Stryker: Fine! Darkstar: We are going to Earth. Your Mother is going to stay here so that she can have some alone time to meditate. Stryker: I'm ready. Darkstar: Hitreya! Stryker: Were are on Earth are we? Darkstar: We are in Zarcovia. Stryker: Why are we in the home of Dr. Viktor? Darkstar: I am gambling with a few friends. Stryker: Which friends? Darkstar: Dr. Vicktor, Jonah Melville, and Gorvan. Stryker: I don't know how to gamble. What do you want me to do? Darkstar: I will see what you can do after we get settled. Dr. Viktor: Hey! How are you. Darkstar: Good. I haven't seen you in a while. Dr. Viktor: Tell me about it! Ive been busy. Darkstar: Just because you had your mind taken over., does not mean I will go easy on you. Dr. Viktor: I know. Hey. Is that your son? Darkstar: Yeah. He didn't want to come here in the first place. Dr. Viktor: Is that so? He kid, how old are you? Stryker: 16 Dr. Viktor: Really? Do you know how to drive a Plumbers ship? Stryker: I do. Dr. Viktor: Michael. Would it be okay if I let him have one of my Plumbers ships? Darkstar: You would let him keep a ship? Dr. Viktor: I steal more of those things than I can count. Stryker: Please! Darkstar: Fine. Go have fun. Dr. Viktor: Here are the keys. Stryker: Thank you Doctor! Darkstar: Be careful son! Stryker: I will! (He exits the room.) Gorvan: Can you guys hurry up! Darkstar: Were coming! Jonah Melville: Good. I am waiting to become a richer man! Meanwhile. Stryker: (In the ship) This is Awesome! (He checks the GPS) Show me the way to the home of Kevin and Gwen Levin. (Directions are given and he flies to Bellwood) (When he arrives he uses the ships scanners to detect life forms) Stryker: No one is home besides Miracle. (He puts the ship in park in camouflage mode and lands it) (He knocks on the door) Miracle: Hello? Stryker: Uhhhhh. Hey. Miracle: Aren't you that guy who attacked my parents last night? Stryker: Yep. Speaking of which where are you parents? Miracle: On Plumbers business. You should not be here. My parents want you in the Null Void. You know that right? Stryker: Yeah. I'm sorry. You just.... just........ ummmm..... Miracle: You are nervous. I can sense it. Stryker: I am not. Miracle: You are. Stryker: So.... Would you like to..... Miracle: Yeah? Stryker: Uh..... Miracle: Are you asking me on a date? Stryker: Yes. Sorry. It was dumb. I know we could never be together since our parents hate each other and..... Miracle: What? Strkyer: I kinda have to kill you uncle. Miracle: Kill him?! Why?! Stryker: He killed my Uncle. Miracle: Hex. You do realize that was an accident. Stryker: I don't believe it. Miracle: Killing him will give you nothing. My dad told me about how he killed the man who killed his father. It brought him relief for a moment but it still did not take the pain away. Stryker: I don't know how to respond to that. Miracle: I do. Lets drop the subject and go out. Stryker: You would go out with a bad guy? Miracle: My dad was a bad guy. My mom still married him anyway. People can change. Stryker: Not all people. Miracle: Where did you want to go? Stryker: How about the Burger Shack. I know it is not romantic but I didn't bring much cash. Miracle: Its okay. We just can't let our parents know. Lets take my car. Stryker: Okay. Its pink? Miracle: Of course its pink! Isn't it beautiful?! Stryker: I guess so. (The two drive to the Burger Shack. After they order. They sit down to eat.) Stryker: How is your burger? Miracle: Greasy. Stryker: Good. Miracle: Look out! (The two notice a man with a gun walk into the Burger Shack) Robber: Give me all the money! Everybody stand down or I will blow your brains out! Stryker: I got this. (He slams the Omnitrix and transforms into Lodestar) Lodestar: Put the weapon down. Robber: Heck no freak! (He fires the gun at Lodestar) Lodestar: (He stops the bullets in there track) Its time to wrap this up. (He uses his power to bend metal chair legs and then wraps them around the robbers body) Robber: I checked this place out! Ben Tennyson was not here earlier! Lodestar: Don't even compare me to him. (He transforms back into Stryker) Stryker: Lets go. Cashier: Wait! Thank you! (They leave and go back to Miracles home) Stryker: Sorry if the date sucked. Miracle: It wasn't bad. Stryker: I better go before your parents get back or my Dad realizes where I am. Miracle: Wait. (She kisses him on the cheek) Stryker: Whoa. Miracle: I'll see you around. Stryker: Bye beautiful. (He gets on the Plumbers ship and returns to Zarcovia) Darkstar: Where were you? The game ended an hour ago. Stryker: I was just flying around. Did you win? Darkstar: I one a game. Lost a game. Since you were an hour late. We started to watch a football game. Come and join us. Stryker: All right. To be continued..... Characters *Stryker Morningstar *Miracle Levin *Michael Morningstar a.k.a. Darkstar *Dr. Vicktor *Jonah Melville *Gorvan *Burger Shack Cashier *Robber Aliens Used *Lodestar Category:Episode Category:Episodes in Stryker 10